


Nothing's Going to Change

by Elvichar



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvichar/pseuds/Elvichar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie wakes up to an unexpected body in his bed. Still alive, fortunately, but perhaps a little inconvenient. How is he going to explain all this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Going to Change

Bodie looked in the mirror. Over his shoulder he could see the shape in the bed.

The things that happen when you're drunk, he thought to himself.

A groan from under the bedclothes alerted Bodie to the fact that his Mistake was awake. Ah well - no point putting it off, he was going to have to pretend to be civil at least.

"Good morning - did we sleep well?" He said imperiously.

"Bodie - did we do what I think we did last night?" The shocked voice came from the rumpled and bewildered head of Murphy. Bodie had always known what happened last night was inevitable eventually - and he also knew Murphy was going to regret it. That hadn't stopped either of them.

"Murph, if you can't remember it properly maybe it didn't happen, eh?"

"Oh my god. I can't believe it. What the bloody hell did we think we were playing at?" The naked Murphy was trying to get out of Bodie's bed without revealing anything that hadn't already been well viewed the night before.

"Well I must say - you're taking this rather better than I thought you would." For some reason the whole situation struck Bodie as being hilarious. Doyle had always accused him of having a perverse sense of humour. Shame Murphy wasn't as sussed about his foibles as his partner wasn’t.

"Do you do this with Doyle?" Murphy said accusingly. "Is that why you were so upset about Cowley splitting you two up?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Bodie said angrily. As if. Closest they'd ever got to doing something this stupid was sleeping with the same bird on consecutive Sundays. There were some friendships that had to be nurtured. He and Doyle had something special - sex would only bugger that up. Literally.

Anyway, that's what he kept telling himself. God that was one of the reasons poor Murph had been dragged into this - a safety mechanism.

Murphy was struggling to put his socks on, and desperately trying not to look at Bodie. Ever since Cowley had decided to try and team him with Bodie things had been getting strange. For some reason Doyle had been given assignments well away from Bodie. Ha. Some reason.

Murphy couldn't help himself, he looked at Bodie with a sneer.

"Don't be like that. It's not as if it was all my fault," Bodie insisted.

"Well it certainly wasn't my fault. I've never done anything like that before."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I have?"

"I'm not saying anything, Bodie, but I know I'm going to demand Cowley puts you back with Doyle. There is no way I'm letting that happen again. In fact I may request a transfer."

"Transfer? Transfer where, Murph? Don't be ridiculous - we were pissed, these things happen when blokes get pissed. It's a well-known fact."

Murphy stared at Bodie with disbelief. "This does not happen to normal blokes when they're drunk. If this happens every time you go down the boozer I would suggest you're probably frequenting some very dodgy establishments."

"No, Murph I am not saying this happens all the time - it's just...god Murphy, you're the one who made the first move. If anyone should be disgruntled it's me."

Murphy had manage to salvage most of his clothes. He wasn't going to stay for anymore dissection of last night unfortunate events. He was a solo operative - he'd told Cowley that, why couldn't he have listened?

Neither of them said very much for the next few minutes, but before he left Murphy said, "don’t worry - I won't tell Cowley why."

He was gone before Bodie could reply.

***************************

"So, Three-seven, I'm given to understand Murphy and you had a bit of a falling out." Cowley looked at Bodie with his best 'we have ways of making you talk' glare.

"No. Not particularly. He was all right - I think he just prefers to work without a partner, sir," Bodie said sullenly.

"Well I'm not usually disposed to respond to little temper tantrums from my men, Bodie. The only reason I'm putting you back with Doyle is because Murphy threatened to quit if I kept you two together. I'll not pry - but let's just say I have an inkling of what went on."

"Yes sir." Bodie stared at the ground.

"But if I ever have to reteam you again there'd better be a pretty good reason. I expect my men to work things out in their own time Three-seven - do I make myself understood?"

"Er...yes." Bodie said, although he was a little confused. Talk about ambiguous wording.

*************************

"So did you have a nice time with Murph?" Doyle smirked.

He couldn't know, Bodie thought. Could he? If Murphy was spreading things about... but that was daft, why would he do that? He had as much to lose. Bodie decided to take the remark for what it was - for what it had to be - playful banter from an old friend. A bit of harmless innuendo. He played along.

"Wouldn't you like to know, mate?" He said archly. Nothing better for gainsaying rumours than acting as if those rumours were true. Dissemination - the first rule of counter-espionage. Course, the trouble with that is the people you're trying to fool have usually learnt the same techniques. It was all down to bluff, double bluff and good old triple-think. How many layers does an onion have?

"Only I heard you two ended up drunk with a couple of right ravers the other day."

"Oh that's what you heard is it? Well it must be true if you heard it." God he'd missed Doyle. It had only been a few weeks, but this easy camaraderie was missing with Murphy. He could sit and talk forever with Doyle - or just being with him would be good enough. Sitting in silence. "So what have you been up to while we've been apart? Being all brave and manly and catching villains single-handedly I suppose."

"Something like that, yeah," Doyle smiled. "Actually Cowley had me shuffling papers. I think he thinks I'm getting too old for fieldwork or something."

"You old? Never - all that grey is just a sign that you need to go back to Mr Teezy-Weezy to have your roots done."

"Eh, watch it, you - it's not too late for me to go back and tell Cowley that I really really want to carry on photocopying files."

"And miss all the japes and fun with me? I say old chap that would never do." Bodie grinned and Doyle laughed throatily.

"You're about as convincingly posh as a monkey wearing an old-school-tie, Bodie."

"I thought it was rather good - what?" Bodie sat back languidly in his chair like a reject from Brideshead Revisited, only without the teddy bear. He'd rather be shot than own a bloody teddy bear.

**************************

It had been nearly two months. Murphy had been avoiding Bodie and Bodie wasn't going to push it.

The relationship he had with Doyle was far more important - and that had been going just fine.

But there was something missing. Before the business with Murphy it had all been better. Hell, Bodie knew that wasn't true, there had been something wrong long before that. Doyle was slowing down, and Bodie wasn't - sooner or later Cowley was going to separate them again. The Murphy thing was obviously one of his little experiments - that it had failed once wasn't going to deter him forever. And what if Doyle asked to be put on light duties? Or what if he decided he didn't want to be Bodie's partner anymore.

That couldn't happen. Bodie wasn't going to allow it to happen. He didn't know what he could do to stop it though. Doyle had been injured on the job so many times in the last few years that he couldn't possibly be at the peak of physical perfection anymore - yes he was fit (he was incredibly fit, Bodie thought ruefully) but was he CI5 fit?

Added to that Bodie was being extra cautious since Murph. He didn't have one tenth of the emotional investment in him as he did in Doyle - and look what happened there. And Bodie knew it would be far more destructive, and devastating, if Doyle rejected him in the morning. He couldn't let that happen.

As a precaution, Bodie had gone on the wagon. Without alcohol his inhibitions would be intact.

He'd tried to make as many dates as possible with an assortment of air-hostesses, secretaries and nurses. The more girly their jobs the better. Unfortunately it wasn't really working anymore. The last few dates had been complete disasters - the girls were flattered by his charming gentlemanliness, but if they were expecting anything more than a chaste kiss and a box of Milk Tray at the end of the night they were sorely disappointed.

His last night out - with a hairdresser called Sue who'd only been in London a couple of months - ended with him talking for half the night about how fantastic Doyle was. It hadn't exactly been romantic and Bodie had a sneaky suspicion it had given her the wrong idea - or the right idea.

“Look,” she’d said to him as he hovered at the door to her flat, “We don’t have to do this - why don’t you go to this Doyle and tell him how you feel.”

Bodie nearly choked, “How I feel - I don’t feel anything for Doyle - I want to be with you, Sue. You’re the only girl for me.” Bodie realised that this was way beyond a salvage operation, but he was damned if he was going to let her get away with that.

“Yeah - sure I’m the only girl for you. Maybe you don’t really need a girl though.” Sue had managed to disappear inside and close the door on Bodie before he could summon up a response to that. Anyway, it wasn’t as if he could deny it exactly.

*********************

The next morning Cowley called them both into his office.

“It has come to my attention that neither of you is acting at your full capacity."

Doyle opened his mouth to contradict him, but Cowley held up a warning hand.

"It’s at times like these, Four-five, when accidents happen. Operatives get sloppy - people get killed. I can’t let this happen."

Doyle obviously had no idea what he was talking about. Bodie thought he had some inkling.

“I’ll not take any arguments gentlemen. Doyle, you’re dismissed - take two days off and report back to me on Thursday - I may have some interesting new assignments for you.”

“Sir?”

“Doyle, just get going, man. It’s nothing bad - you’re still a member of CI5. You’ll just have to learn to adjust.”

A worried Doyle started to leave, Bodie followed.

“Bodie - where do you think you’re going, man - I never said you could go.”

“Well I can’t see what you could say to me...sir,” Bodie said sullenly.

Doyle nodded a terse goodbye and closed the door behind himself.

“Sit down, Bodie.” Cowley gestured to comfortable chair that was rarely used - except by visiting dignitaries. Bodie had a feeling it didn’t bode well. The phrase ‘not the comfy chair’ sprang to mind for some reason.

“What is it? What am I supposed to have done now?”

“Ach, man, why are you always so defensive? Just listen to what I have to say.”

“It can’t be good news can it?”

“Well, Three-seven, that depends very much on how you define the word good. It’s all semantics.”

Bodie sighed, “Look if you’re going to give me the sack could you just do it. Then I can go home have a nice cup of tea and slit my wrists.”

“You always did have a gallows sense of humour, Bodie - but you shouldn’t joke about such things. A man is liable to take you at your word.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Can you just tell me what it is? I’ve got a date with a bird at half seven.”

“You do not, Bodie. And I don’t appreciate deceit.”

“Been checking up on me have you?” Bodie said petulantly.

Cowley was beginning to lose patience. “Just sit down and listen to what I have to say.”

Bodie obeyed, but he pouted about it.

“You haven’t taken onboard a thing I said have you?” Cowley continued.

“Sir?”

“After that business with Murphy what did I say?”

“You told me to keep my nose clean sir.”

“I did not - I told you to do what you must to make the partnership with Doyle work.”

“I did.”

“I don’t think so, Bodie. Doyle is a good man - one of my best - and over the last few months you’ve been letting him down badly. If you can’t work with him, I’m sure there are a dozen men that can. Murphy for instance.”

“No!”

“What do you mean ‘no’? I don’t like to be contradicted, Three-seven. Don’t like it at all.”

“Sir, you can’t partner Doyle with Murphy. I’ll try harder. I don’t know what it is I’m supposed to have done wrong, but I’ll make it right. Please sir, don’t do this.”

Cowley didn’t answer.

“Sir? I’ve tried - but I don’t know what you want.“ Still no word from Cowley. “I’ve stayed away from Murphy and I’ve made sure Doyle doesn’t suspect anything.”

This provoked a response. “Doesn’t suspect anything? What do you mean, man - what would he suspect?”

“Murphy, sir - you said you knew.” Bodie was getting a bit confused now - did Cowley know, or was he just trying to catch him out?

“Since when has Murphy been the problem? I’m talking about you and Doyle.”

“Sir - I‘ve done nothing.”

“And that’s what’s the matter"

Bodie raised his eyebrows, “you mean you...?”

“Let’s say no more - I think you’ve got the gist of the matter. Now are you going to remedy the situation this time?”

“But it would be wrong sir - after Murphy - it.... I can’t let anything change.”

“Bodie, it has changed, whether you like it or not. But I would prefer to keep you two as agents - and I think the solution is in your hands.”

“What about Doyle? Don’t you think he’ll have something to say about it?”

“Ah - I don’t think you’ll get any arguments from that department, Three-seven. You can go now. Make sure the mission is a success.”

Bodie left, knowing for sure the world had gone mad. As he was walking down the corridor he saw Murphy coming the other way. The lone operative nodded, Bodie nodded back. Ah well, maybe Murph had forgiven him at least.

*************************

Someone was leaning on the buzzer. Doyle had decided to catch up on all the TV he’d missed during the last few years. He’d fallen asleep on the sofa after realising the test card wasn’t exactly enthralling viewing - and that clown had started to look at him funny. That girl with the chalk was also giving him the creeps.

“Who is it?” He said groggily, walking towards the door. He had a pretty good idea.

“Ah - about time,” Bodie said as the door was opened. “Got presents.” Bodie held out a bottle of two bottles of wine and gestured to the other two tucked in his pocket.

“It’s a bit early in the day isn’t it? Are you trying to get me drunk - have your wicked way with me?” Doyle sniggered.

Damn, Bodie thought, talk about hitting the nail on the head. “I just thought we could do with some cheering up, mate,” he covered.

“Come in then - what you got?” Doyle inspected the bottles, “Blue Nun - is that the best you could do?”

“Good stuff this leibfraumilch - all the best winos are drinking it. Besides it was all they had at the offy - you don’t inhabit a very salubrious neighbourhood you know. Not the best place for connoisseurs at all.”

“Cricklewood’s all right - close to Hampstead, convenient for Camden, nice and secluded.”

Bodie guffawed. “ It’s in the middle of nowhere - why couldn’t you have chosen somewhere a bit more glamorous?”

“What like Kentish Town? Do me a favour.”

“What’s wrong with Kentish Town?” Bodie’s own temporary lodgings were above a Persian carpet shop on Highgate Road. He’d taken a shine to the area for some bizarre reason.

Doyle went to the kitchen to get a corkscrew, “I suppose at least you didn’t get the stuff with the screw-off tops,” he observed.

“Are you talking about your last girlfriend now?” Bodie grinned.

“Ha ha.”

Doyle returned and the two sat down with the wine.

“Did Cowley give you a right talking to then?” Doyle asked seriously.

“Nah - I wouldn’t worry about it. I think he’s just having on of his turns. Must be the time of year.”

“Don’t joke, Bodie - it sounded ominous. Did he say what this ‘special assignment’ was?”

“Yes and no - it was all a bit vague. More wine?”

“I’m going to regret this in the morning,” Doyle said, gulping at his second glass.

“No you won’t - everything’ll be fine,” Bodie smiled, pouring some more.

************************

Doyle was feeling all warm, but his arm had gone to sleep for some reason. He tried to open his eyes but the light was too much. After wriggling about a bit, he realised why he couldn’t feel his arm - there was someone lying on it. Not just someone: Bodie.

“Oh my god,” he said.

“What - what is it?” Bodie mumbled, turning to face his partner - he opened his eyes and smiled. “Morning, Sunshine.”

Doyle just stared at him wide-eyed, and a bit angry by the looks of it. Bodie decided to ignore the reaction.

“Bodie - are you just going to lie there and act all casual? Do you remember what happened last night?”

“Course. I’d hardly be in your bed all snuggled up and calm if I was embarrassed by it though - would I?”

Doyle was a little fazed by this admission. He considered jumping up and making a scene - but it was too cold. Better to stay in bed for a bit, in the warm.

“Are you going back to sleep ? It’s still early and I’m exhausted,” Bodie said, closing his eyes. “Besides - we’ve got two whole days to do stuff before we have to get back to work.”

Bodie was asleep - or feigning sleep - by the time Doyle worked out a reply.

***************************

Doyle was woken by the smell of bacon. He hadn’t meant to go back to sleep, but Bodie had been right - they were both exhausted.

He made his way to the kitchen.

“Making us breakfast,” Bodie grinned.

“I’m a vegetarian, Bodie - you know that.”

“It’s not real bacon, Ray - I bought some special stuff last night at a health food shop in town.”

“Were you planning this?”

“Course I was.”

“But that’s mad - how did you know I wanted to? I could have just punched you or something.”

“No - wasn’t going to happen, mate, you like this face too much to ruin it.”

Doyle sat down. “Cowley’s not going to like this - looks like we’ll be looking for new jobs come Thursday.”

Bodie resisted saying it was Cowley’s idea. To be honest he still wasn’t sure it was - it had been a confusing conversation . Besides it would be like saying bets were taken on whether he could get his partner into bed. Although thinking about it, he wouldn’t be surprised if certain people hadn’t taken bets.

“Or we could pretend it never happened,” Bodie suggested.

“Nah - not going to do that. It happened. I wanted it to happen - and it looks like you wanted it to happen too,” Doyle nodded over at the soya strips Bodie was preparing. “They cost a lot - you obviously have some investment in making this work.”

Bodie glanced at Doyle and smiled , “Actually I found them in the back of your freezer - I think you must have forgotten about them.”

“So why did you say...?”

“I was just testing, Ray - wanted to see what you’d do if you thought this was some big elaborate seduction plan.”

“Getting me plastered was an elaborate seduction plan? Honestly, Bodie - what do you think I’m sort of pushover or something? It wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t wanted to happen. Besides I wasn’t that drunk. Maybe I was just testing you - ah, didn’t think about that did you?”

Bodie turned off the heat under the pan. Why was everybody going so far out of their way to confuse him lately? “Ray - you did not plan this. Don’t pretend you did. It was my fault.”

“I’m not blaming anybody. Cowley’s a right canny little sod isn’t he?”

Bodie frowned. “Cowley - what do you mean Cowley - what’s he got to do with this?”

“I thought he was mad - but he was right.”

Bodie suddenly registered a flicker of understanding. “Ray - did Cowley tell you to ‘work it out in your own time’?”

“Can’t put anything past you can I, Bodie? Suppose he told you the same thing did he?” Ray stood up and walked towards his partner. He grasped Bodie’s free hand and squeezed hard. This is going to work, mate. Trust me.”

The substitute-bacon was forgotten as Cowley’s two best men simultaneously demonstrated just what it was that made them gel.


End file.
